


Abort

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [56]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abortion, Alternate Canon, Angst, Blood, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Introspection, Nightmares, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Loss, Pregnancy, Tragedy, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Two people she loved — that werehers— are now gone.





	Abort

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love angst, this one hurt to make. Thank you to anyone who read and any comments/thoughts deeply appreciated!

 

056\. Abort

*

Wanda hasn't dreamed for a long time.

(Until she does.)

Pietro stands on the ledge of a green, mossy cliff, facing her, holding onto the string to a fluorescent-silver, crescent balloon. It shines like the moon against his features, _exploding_ and _gushing_ blood.

She screams herself back to consciousness, due to the pain ballooning, the _fear_ consuming her.

There's several voices outside her door. Wanda discovers herself bleeding copiously, rolling with some difficulty out of her bed and passing out.

*

"I was… pregnant," she explains monotonously, when Steve and Natasha ask her questions.

_Because of my twin brother._

They only ever had each other. Wanda trusted no one else in this world — _just_ Pietro. And he protected her, loved her just as equally as Wanda felt it for him, kissing Wanda's hands and throat and breasts, making love to her until he couldn't.

After the day of Pietro's death, she knew. Wanda felt _life_ growing inside her, kindled by her twin.

The question isn't asked — who is the father _?_

Perhaps everyone can make the correct assumption. Wanda does not care. Two people she loved — that were _hers —_ are now gone.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
